


Fromage Suisse

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Petite discussion entre Kamala et Stephen après un combat... inventé, c'est juste pour les faire interagir
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Kamala Khan
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Fromage Suisse

Alors que les cendres retombaient et que peu à peu les souffles se calmaient, les Avengers arrivaient enfin à réaliser petit à petit qu’une fois de plus, ils avaient repoussé l’ennemi.

Kamala Khan n’avait pas encore l’habitude de ces combats cosmiques et presque désespéré. Alors, du regard, elle chercha quelqu’un, n’importe qui, qui pourrait l’aider à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Le héros juste à côté était Stephen Strange.

-Docteur ?

-Miss Marvel ?

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Enfin, euh, j’aurais aimé que ce soit dans des circonstances moins tragique, je…

-Respire.

La jeune fille suivit le conseil du sorcier.

-Merci. C’est toujours aussi…

La pakistanaise eu un large geste, comme pour englober toute la situation.

-Pas toujours. Des fois ce sera pire. Des fois ce sera plus simple. Quand tu décides d’aider les autres, à notre échelle, la vie n’est plus jamais tranquille. Et les grand combat deviennent monnaie courante.

-Oh… Et que faite vous, pour ne pas devenir fous ?

-De la méditation ? Chacun à sa technique. Qu’est-que tu aimes faire, toi ?

-Écrire des fa… des histoires.

Non, elle n’avait pas honte d’écrire de la fanfiction. Elle préférait juste éviter d’expliquer au Sorcier Suprême qu’elle avait écrit une histoire où il vivait une idylle passionnée avec Tony Starck. Par exemple. C’était compliqué de regarder ses collègue super héros, parfois.

-C’est un bon exutoire. Tu as déjà été publiée ?

Là encore, elle du se retenir de répondre que oui, elle publiait régulièrement sur AO3, enfin, avant qu’elle ne se découvre des super pouvoirs et qu’elle décide de combattre le crime, et que ces histoires, notamment une sur les X-Men, étaient extrêmement populaire. Elle voulait juste éviter qu’elles soient populaire dans la communauté super héroïque…

-Non, mais je ne cherche pas vraiment à être publiée. J’écris pour moi ! Après, vous savez, j’ai pleins d’autres passions dans la vies, comme… euh.. par exemple… le fromage suisse ! C’est excellent !

Kamala n’avait plus qu’une envie : aller s’enterrer loin. Très loin. Heureusement, le Docteur se contenta de sourire.

-En effet. Et dois te laisser, et vérifier les barrières mystique. Tu devrais aller parler à Spiderman, tant le premier que le deuxième du nom. Vous allez bien vous entendre.

-Ah, euh, merci ?

Sur un dernier sourire, le sorcier la laissa.

-Je crois que je m’en suis pas trop mal sortie.…


End file.
